The Mystery of Blue Flames
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: After the Shane Gang defeated all their enemies. Slugterra is now in peace. A new student named Oleta Barr, who is transferred to a school called Elementary Slugterra School where all students learn about Slugslingers and Slugs. But strange things happening and mysteriously going on as blues flames wonders around. Join Oleta and her friends as they solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm back and this is my first story of Slugterra Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this. Also enjoy the spooky adventure too, as I'll be in this story too. Please review. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After Dr. Blakk was defeated by the Shane Gang, Slugterra was now in peace. Meanwhile in a small house, a young girl around the age of 13, sleeping so peacefully until rudely awake by chirp that came from a slug. Groan in annoyance, she ignore the chirp until a spray of water wet her whole face which made her wide awake. She looked at the AquaBeek as it chirped in reply, "You don't have to spray me, Coral…" The younger girl said as she sit up her bed and stretched her arms and legs.

Then, she puts on her clothes and then looks at herself from the mirror stand. The young girl has blonde waist-length hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes. She wears white t-shirt with short sleeves and green floral patterns, wore pair of black short, long white socks, and a pair of dark blue sneakers.

"Oleta! Are you up?" A voice called from downstairs, "Yes, I'm up mom!" Oleta replied back, "You better get ready for your first day at school!" Her mom said from downstairs. Oleta sigh as she got out her bed and went to the bathroom to have a warm bath. In few minutes later as Oleta exit out the bathroom, she went downstairs and to the kitchen. She sat down a chair and yawns a bit, "Good morning, sweetie," her mother named Alice greeted with smile as she place a full of pancakes, "Good morning…" Oleta yawned again, "Guess you're still sleepy, eh?" Alice joked, "We've moved here from yesterday and we have to unpack our things. Then I went to a school called Elementary Slugterra School to enroll you there." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Oleta said, "Also you'll make new friends there too," Alice added as her AquaBeek, Coral hopped on Alice's shoulder and chirped in agreement. "Come on, hurry up and finish your breakfast or you'll be late for your first day school," Alice said. After Oleta finished her breakfast, she went to school. The Elementary Slugterra School was not far from her home just three miles away.

Once Oleta arrived she was introduced by a male teacher named Mr. Roark Coal. Then recess time, Oleta wonders around the school when she come up two girls. The first girl has short orange hair, green eyes, wears black t-shirt with a bright green jacket covering the black t-shirt, light brown mini-skirt, green leg warmers, and dark brown shoes. The second girl has short pink hair, red eyes, wears blue dark blue shirt, arm warmers, white short-jeans, long black socks, and dark red shoes.

"Oh, hey. You're Oleta Barr, the new student?" The orange-haired girl asked, "Yes, that's me." Oleta replied, "It's nice to meet you… Miss Barr," the pink-haired girl quietly said, "Oh, please. Call me Oleta if you like." She said with a smile, "I'm Gardenia Forest. And this here is Maylene Cobble. She's very shy to new ones like you, Oleta." Gardenia said after she introduced herself and her friend.

"Nice to meet you," said Oleta, then a voice call out from behind Oleta. She and her new friends turn around to see another girl. She has long dark purple hair, violet eyes, wears a light purple casual dress, and white sandals. "Oh, hi Fantina." Gardenia greeted her as Fantina walked over, "Hey girls. And you must be Oleta Barr, right?" Fantina asked, "Yes." Oleta replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Fantina bow down gracefully, "Wow, I never knew you could do that such royalty." Oleta said, "Ah, yes, yes. I am kind student to new ones like you, Oleta." Fantina said.

"I see…" Oleta rubbed her head, "C'mon guys! Give it back!" A young boy's voice cried, "Hey. What's happening over there?" Oleta pointed at the hallway when she spotted three boys. The first boy has dark green hair, emerald green eyes, gray shirt with black sweater covering the gray shirt, pale yellow jeans, and blue shoes. The second boy has dark thick blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pale blue t-shirt with long sleeves, white pants, and black shoes. The third boy has black hair, dark brown eyes, wears a chocolate-brown shirt with a light brown vest covered over the shirt, black jeans, and chocolate-brown shoes.

"No way. We're not gonna give back to ya," the dark blonde-haired boy mocked, holding the book higher outreach as the dark green-haired boy tried to grabbed it, "Please… that book is important!"

"Yeah, right. But this book is so lame!" The black-haired boy said mocking, "Hey! Give that book back to him! RIGHT NOW!" The three boys were surprised by a loud voice. They looked over to see Oleta walking towards them and glares at the two boys who are teasing the poor kid, "Return the book right now!" Oleta ordered which made the two bullies scared of her. They return the book to the poor kid and race away. Oleta walked over the poor kid, "You okay?" She asked gentle, "Yes… Thank you so much… um, uh…" The poor kid began, "I'm Oleta Barr."

"Oh! You're the new student! Thank you so much for helping me," he said in grateful, "No problem. What's your name?" Oleta asked, "I'm Wally Cobalt." Wally introduced himself, "Nice to meet you. Say why those two kids bother you so much?" Oleta asked, "Oh…um, they just tease me a lot and kept mocking about my special book," Wally said, "What's so special about your book?" Oleta asked. Wally opens his book and show it to Oleta.

She's amazed by Wally's artwork, "Wow… Wally, they're beautiful," she said in awe, "Th-Thank you so much Oleta." Wally shyly thank her, "Wally's very artist kid in this school," Fantina said, walking up to Oleta and Wally along with Gardenia and Maylene, "By the way. Who were those boys that they bother Wally?" Oleta asked, "Oh that was Pryce Glacier and Clay Quake. Those two bullies kept bulling poor Wally," Maylene said, "Yes. And we're quite surprise that you scared them away. I'm amazed Oleta." Fantina said with a grin.

"Yeah, I was pretty mad that someone or somebody who or who are teasing the poor kids like that," said Oleta, "I see. You're like a big sister alright," said Fantina, "Oh, please stop. You're now sounded like my mom…" She said with embarrassing expression upon her face. That made her friends laugh including Wally, who join in.

* * *

 **Okay. Hope you guys ready to see some spooky stuffs later on. The next chapter will come up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. New chapter is here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sometime later. As school has ended every students went to their homes. Oleta was walking along with her new friends; Gardenia, Maylene, and Fantina. "Ya know what Oleta?" Gardenia began, "Yeah?" Oleta said, "When you scared off Pryce and Clay away from Wally, he was very grateful of you," she said, "Yeah. I hope those two jerks won't hurt or tease him again," Oleta said and that's when Maylene spotted Pryce and Clay along with Wally in front of a creepy forest, "Hey girls look," she pointed and her friends followed her direction. "What're they doing to Wally now?" Oleta asked as she was about walk over to them until Gardenia stopped her, "Oh, wait… I think they're talking about something," she said. The girls listen the boys' conversions until they heard Wally yelled, "I'll show! I'll show how brave I am!" Wally suddenly dash in the creepy forest which shocked the girls, "Is he crazy?" Fantina asked in shock after seeing Wally dash off in the creepy forest.

"Heh. That crybaby is always afraid of that creepy forest." Pryce said with a smirk, "Yeah. We dare him to go in and he went in. What a crybaby," Clay chuckled until they heard a familiar voice, "What did you two do to Wally now?!" The two bullies turn around to see Oleta and her friends glaring at them, "Yikes! I-It's the same girl from our school!" Clay cried in fear, "What have you two told Wally about?" Fantina demanded, "W-We told and dare him to go in that creepy forest as a test," Pryce said, "What!? Are you two insane?! That forest is very dangerous and now Wally is in there because of you both!" Oleta yelled which made the two bullies scared of her, "You two go after him. Right now," she ordered that made the two bullies in fright and fear, "What?! N-No way! It's way too creepy and scary!" They both cried.

"Then I'll go find him," Oleta volunteer herself which shocks her friends and the two bullies, "What?! Oleta, no! It's too dangerous and scary. You'll get lost if you went in there," Maylene said in concerned tone, "But I can't leave Wally and left him all alone in that forest. If Wally and I never come out of here yet… then call for help just in case," before Oleta go in the creepy forest she turn to face the two bullies which frights them when she gave them a deadly glare. So Oleta went in the creepy forest to find Wally fast as possible.

Hours later. Oleta and Wally have not return yet which made worried of Oleta's friends, "Oleta is not yet coming out… You think something happen to her?" Maylene asked, "I dunno… But I'm quite sure she's trying to find Wally." Gardenia said, "But it's been over hours now and they still haven't return," Fantina said with concerned expression upon her face. Gardenia face the two bullies with a mean expression, "See? Look what have you done?"

"What? It was Pryce's idea for daring Wally to get in there in the first place!" Clay defended, "Yeah. But it's your fault too, for bullying poor Wally," Fantina said, glaring at Pryce and Clay. Before the two bullies argue when a voice interrupted, "Hey, what's going on?" The students turn towards the voice and let out gasps as they see the Shane Gang coming towards them, "It's the Shane Gang!" Maylene exclaimed in shock and excitement, "What're you kids doing here. That forest you're in front is dangerous," the leader of the Shane Gang, Eli said.

"Yeah. We think you kids should go home right now. Because it's getting late," the red-haired girl named Trixie said, "But… we can't go home yet…" Gardenia muttered, "What do you mean?" Molenoid named Pronto asked, "Our friends went into… that forest," Fantina pointed the creepy forest, "What? Your friends went in there?" Kord, the Cave Troll, said.

"Yes. It's because of them," Gardenia pointed at Pryce and Clay, "They're the ones who made our friend Wally Cobalt to go in that forest. And Oleta goes after him. Then hours later, they haven't come back yet," Fantina explained, "This looks bad," Eli said, "I'm with you, bro. It's kinda creepy if we go in there to look for their missing friends," said Kord, "We have to. It's the only way to save and get them out of the forest," Junjie, the Slug Fu Master, said.

"Okay. First we have to make a plan. So listen up," Eli said as he and his team gather up and making up a plan. Meanwhile within the creepy forest. Oleta was trying to find Wally but ended up lost, "Man… this is hopeless… I gotta find him fast," muttered Oleta until she heard a cry. She listen carefully to the sound of a cry, "Someone… anyone… Help me… I'm lost and scared of… being… all alone…" A cry voice sniffed and Oleta instantly recognized the cry. It belongs to Wally. Oleta follows the cry until finally found Wally seating down and his back was leaning against a thick dead tree, crying. Oleta walked over him and she accidentally stepped a tree branch which makes Wally startled in fright, "Waah!" He screams in terror, "Whoa! It's okay, Wally. It's me, Oleta!" She said which made Wally to calm down a bit when he sees her. Wally cries and run over to her and giving her a hug, "Oleta! I-I'm so glad you're here!" Wally cried as he hug her tightly, "But… what're you doing here?"

"I came here to find you and now I found at least," Oleta said with a smile, "Really? Do you know the way of his spooky place?" Wally asked Oleta and she paused for a moment before she reply to Wally. "No… Guess I got lost too, like you Wally."

"Then… what'll we do?" Wally asked Oleta try to think when she heard a footsteps coming Oleta and Wally's way. Instantly, Oleta moves Wally behind her protectively like an older sister. "What… What is it?" Wally whispered as he whimpers in fear. The footsteps were getting louder and closer, Oleta looks around and spotted a long tree branch lying on the ground. She grabbed it and ready to wham at someone. All the sudden, a big silhouette appeared before them. Wally screams in fright and Oleta swung the branch at the big silhouette. But it grabbed it and says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy! I'm not here to hurt you!" A male voice said. As the big silhouette step out the shadow as revealed to be Kord, "Who are you?" Oleta demanded as she make sure that Wally stay behind her. Kord called out to someone and few minutes later, three humans and Molenoid appeared, "You found them, Kord?" Eli asked and the Cave Troll nodded, pointed at Oleta and Wally.

"You must be Oleta and Wally, right?" Trixie asked them gently, "Um… yes." Wally answered quietly, "We came here to find you two. And now we found you both, let's get you two out of here," Eli said, "But how? You guys got lost too," said Oleta, "Not quite," Junjie showed Oleta a thread that was around his waist, "This thread will help us to find the way out before we enter this place," he explained.

"Now come on. Let's get you two out of here," Eli said. As the Shane Gang, Oleta, and Wally all walk together through the creepy forest. But they are unaware that they're being follow by something.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm done. I hope you guys like it and they mystery is about to begin. Have a Gokigenyo! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gokigenyo, everyone! Another chapter is up. Also mystery will begin right now as spooky stuff is about to happen…**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After the Shane Gang took Oleta and Wally out of the creepy forest. Oleta's friends were happy to see them as they give them a friendly hug. Pryce and Clay in the other hand, they were scolded by the Shane Gang when they done badly to Wally. Both Oleta and Wally were quite shock when they soon found out that Shane Gang helped them out. They were delightful of the Shane Gang's help.

"You kids better go home now. It's getting late now. Your parents will be worried about right now if you don't return your homes," Eli said, "Yes. And thank you for helping us," Wally said and Kord ruffled Wally's hair, "No problem, little bro. Also we took care of those two who bullied you," Kord said with a smile. Then Oleta walked over to Eli, "Thanks for everything, Shane." Oleta bow down kindly, "You're welcome. But call me Eli, okay?" He said with a smile and Oleta smiled back.

As Oleta and her friends went to their homes and went to bed. Meanwhile in the night, at school. Mr. Roark Coal was doing night round in the school, "Goodness… Being stay here in school doing round night is kinda a bit scary when I'm alone. But…" Mr. Roark began until he heard something outside the school, "Hmmm? What was that?" He went outside of school as he looked around, "How odd… There's no one here." Just then he heard it again somewhere nearby, "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called only received silent. _"Dark…"_

Mr. Roark is startled by a low creepy voice, "Hello?" He called out again and this time something respond his calls, _"It's so… dark…"_ Mr. Roark's skin starts to chill out, _"It's so… so… dark…"_ The low creepy voice was getting louder and it's coming from behind. He turns around and sees something so terrified he never see in his whole life, "UUUUWAAAAHHHH!" He screams in terror before his surroundings turn black.

The next morning. Oleta was eating her breakfast, her mother come up to her. "Sweetie, you can't go to school right now," Alice said which surprised her daughter, "Huh? Why mom?" She asked, "I heard a news from the radio something about your school." Alice said, "Something wrong to my school?" Oleta asked, "Yes. Have you heard one of the teachers named Roark Coal?" Her mother asked, "Yes. He's my teacher. Is something wrong with him," Oleta asks, "Well… he was found outside of school unconscious. He was doing round night at school and something terrified him which cause him to faint," Alice said, "Really? What could that happen to him and why he faint?" Oleta asked, "I really dunno. But I'm afraid you can't go to school today. That's what the radio said," Alice said.

Oleta nodded in understand. "Oh, and you can go to school tomorrow. That okay?" Her mother asked, "Yeah, sure." Her daughter replied. Meanwhile in the Shane Hideout, Eli was in his room staring at his picture frame of him, his father, Burpy, a blonde-haired boy, a dark brown-haired boy, and four slugs. Eli sighed in sadness, he's thinking about his father since he pushed Dr. Blakk and the Goon into the Deep Cavern but now thinking about childhood friends and brothers, "Vert, Max… I wish you two are here to be with me," he whispered as a door knock is heard from his door, "Who is it?" Eli called out, "It's Trixie," a voice said from the other side of the door. "Eli, you better see the news from the T.V." Trixie said, Eli rose his eyebrow about this. Eli exit out of his room and went to the living room. Kord, Proton, Trixie, and Junjie were watching the T.V. that was on news channel. "What's going on?" Eli asked, "The news are telling about a teacher named Mr. Roark Coal from Elementary Slugterra School," Kord said, "Yes. He was found unconscious just outside of school," Trixie said, "Really? What happen?" Eli asks, "We do not know. But according to the news he was doing round night until something frighten him so badly and cause him to faint," Junjie said, "Yeah. It's sound so… mystery," Pronto said. "Hmmm… It is sound so mysterious." Eli said, Burpy chirped in agreement.

* * *

 **Hehe… so sorry for the short chapter. But don't worry more chapters will be post soon enough. Have Gokigenyo! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gokigenyo, everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait. I was having fun at school when we have a Christmas Party. But I was able to update this chapter before I go to the party. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning. Oleta heads toward her school and now in the classroom as her teacher, Mr. Blaine Volcano will take Mr. Roark's place for a while. "Alright students! Today we're gonna slug hunting!" He announced in a boom voice. Oleta and her classmates cheers in excitement, "Oh, cool! Slug hunting!" Clay exclaimed in an excitement tone, "Yay! We can have our own very slugs!" Maylene cheered.

In few minutes later as Mr. Blaine takes his students to an unnamed Cavern, "Alright. You youngsters will hunt down slugs in this Cavern. You will collect 'em only ten. Ya hear?" Mr. Blaine said to his students.

They all nodded in replied as they all go in the Cavern. As he watches his students go in he didn't notice that he is being watch. One hour later, Oleta have collect ten slugs: a male Tazerling named Thunder, male Rammstone named Stone, female Armashelt named Shelt, male Hop Rock named Hoppy, male Thresher named Blade, female Frostcrawler named Icy, male Polero named Wire, female Phosphoro named Stella, female Tormato named Storm, and female Flaringo named Ember.

"Okay… I have already collect them now. I wonder my classmates have already-" Oleta began when suddenly, "UUUWAAAHHHH!" A boom scream echoes throughout the Cavern coming from her teacher, Mr. Blaine. "What… was that?" She muttered in surprised including her slugs. Oleta rushes toward her teacher and once she got there, she saw her classmates gather around their teacher, who is lying on the ground unconscious. Oleta come up to them and asks, "What happen here?"

"We heard Mr. Blaine's scream so we rush to him. And when we got here, we found him unconscious." Gardenia explained, "Just like what happen to Mr. Roark when he's doing round night," Wally said, "We better call for help," Oleta said.

Few hours later, Mr. Blaine was taking to a school's nurse office and the students went home early. Oleta showed her arsenal to her mother also explaining about what happen to Mr. Blaine. "Oh dear. You have no idea what happen to him?" Alice asked her daughter, "No. Me and my classmates just found him unconscious while we were slug hunting." Oleta said, "I see…" Her mother muttered.

Then, that night. In the Elementary Slugterra School, two nurses named Erika Rainbow and Whitney Plain were looking around the school to see if there's anything odd. Then they went back inside the school and head to the nurse office. A Vic Principal named Volkner Beacon was in the nurse office along with Mrs. Sabrina Marsh, "Did you find anything odd?" Vic Principal Volkner asked the two nurses, "No. We don't see anything odd." Nurse Erika replied, "Yes. But what could happen to Mr. Blaine?" Nurse Whitney asked, "Beats me. Maybe he watched too much horror movies?" Mrs. Sabrina said, "I dunno…" Volkner began when, _"Dark…"_

"What was that?" Nurse Erika asked, "I dunno. Maybe it's our imagination," Nurse Whitney said, "I think I should look around the school for a while," Vic Principal Volkner said as he walked out the nurse office, "Hmmm… things went very odd lately. I wonder why Mr. Roark and Blaine got so frighten so badly and cause them to faint," Mrs. Sabrina said, "I really don't know…" Nurse Erika said when suddenly, "UUUGHHHHAAAA!" A terror scream coming from Vic Principal Volkner which cause the three women to jumped in startled, "Vic Principal Volkner?!" They rush out the nurse office and went outside, Vic Principal Volkner was nowhere to seen, "What happen?! Vic Principal Volkner?!" They called out to him but no respond. "Oh no… where did he go?" Nurse Erika asked, the three women went into different directions to find Vic Principal Volkner.

* * *

 **Okay! Guess this is getting very mystery isn't? Another chapter will come up soon. Have a Gokigenyo! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gokigenyo, everyone! Chapter is here and I wanna to say Merry Christmas to everyone in the world. Please feel freely to my story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning. Oleta was sleeping peaceful until her slugs let out a chirps, trying to wake her up. "Ugh… alright I'm up," she groan in annoyance, "Sweetie! I have very important bad news!" Her mother called from downstairs, "Come downstairs now!" Oleta was a bit confused about bad news are. In just few moments later after she fixed herself and went downstairs. Oleta saw her mother, Alice holding a newspaper.

"What's the bad news mom?" Oleta asked, "A Vic Principal named Volkner Beacon from your school… he went missing during night round," Alice explained that shocked Oleta, "What?! Then… did they found him?" She asked, "No… They haven't found him yet. The investigators are now doing their search to find him or find any clues about his disappearance," her mother said.

Then they heard a knock from the front door. Oleta went to open the door and as she did, she was surprise to see her best friends, "Guys? What're you doing," Oleta asked them, "We're heading to school. Wanna come?" Gardenia asked, "Uh, why?" Oleta asked, "We need to know what's going to our school and you should come along too," Fantina replied, "Okay. Mom, I'm going out with my friends!"

"Okay, dear. But be back before night!" Her mother replied. Then Oleta and her friends arrived their school, they see few people along their teachers and the Shane Gang including Pryce and Clay. "Wow! So many crowds," Wally said, "Have you found him yet?" Nurse Whitney asked, "No. I'm sorry, we haven't found him yet or trace of him yet," Eli replied, "Wonder what happen to Vic Principal Volkner?" Maylene asked and Mrs. Sabrina turn to face the students, "Ah! Our students!"

"Hello, Mrs. Sabrina. Is it true that Vic Principal Volkner went missing?" Wally asked, "Yes… We have no idea where he is," Nurse Erika said with a sad expression upon her face, "Don't worry. We're sure will able to find him," Trixie said, "Yes. And as for you children," Junjie began as he face Oleta and her friends, "You are not allow to play outside during the night. It's too dangerous for you all."

"Aww! C'mon! Maybe can solve the mystery!" Pryce said, "No. Absolutely no. You kids cannot go outside during the night," Trixie said sternly like a mother, "Yes, Mrs. String," Oleta and her friends said, "Uh… how are you guys gonna find Vic Principal Volkner?" Oleta asked, "As soon we find him," Eli replied and Kord told all the students to return their homes.

As Oleta and her friends walking to their homes when Pryce stopped them, "Hey. I got a great idea," he said, "What is it buddy?" Clay asked, "I'm daring to sneak in the school including the rest of you all!" This shocks his classmates, "What?! You're daring to sneak in the school including us?!" Wally exclaimed in fearful, "Uh… I think it's a bad idea buddy," Clay muttered.

"C'mon! Maybe one of you will face your fears. Then we'll find who's causing our teachers' faints and Vic Principal Volkner's disappearance!" Pryce said, "I dunno… what if we get caught?" Maylene said, "Just sneak out from the windows of your rooms. Then we sneak in our school. Got it?"

"I still don't agree about this… but I'm demanded to find our Vic Principal Volkner," Gardenia said, "What about Oleta, Maylene, and Wally?" Fantina asked her fellow classmates, "I like to go," Oleta said, "I'll… go too." Maylene added, "Um, uh… I still don't wanna go…" Wally muttered, "What? Are you being a scaredy cat?" Clay teased which made Oleta to glare at him and made him shut up.

"Don't worry Wally. I'll be your side," Oleta said with a smile, "O-Okay… I'll go then," Wally muttered. "When do we go?" Maylene asked Pryce, "Good question… Right now this tonight." That really shock his classmates, "Wh-What?! Right now this night," Gardenia exclaimed in shock and fearful, "Yeah. Let's meet at the school's entrance. Got it?" Pryce's classmates nodded in understood, "Also bring your slugs just in case." He added, "But… we don't have blasters to sling our slugs." Maylene said, "Then we'll just 'borrow' from our parents then," Pryce said, "Are you sure about this buddy," Clay asked in an uneasy tone, "Of course! Now get ready before the night falls!" As Oleta and her friends went to their homes and prepare their things as they are going to investigate their own school.

The spooky night is begins… now…

* * *

 **Ooohhh… this is gonna be sooooo spooky in the night… Hope you guys enjoying this. Have a Gokigenyo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gokigenyo, everyone! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all in the world! The 2016 is finally here! This is going to be awesome! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

As night finally came. It's time for Oleta and her friends to sneak in their school and investigate. "Okay… it's time. Hope I won't make any noise so my mom won't wake up. Better use the window as my exit." Oleta muttered herself before she face her slugs, "You guys ready?" Her slugs chirp in replied. As Oleta carefully climb out of her window.

Then Oleta arrived her school and saw her friends in front of the school waiting for her, "Oh, Oleta, you're finally here." Wally said, "Yeah. So everyone all here," she asked, "Yes. We're all present," Maylene said, "Okay… what should we start?" Gardenia question, "Isn't it obvious? We look around the school and try to find what cause all this to our school," Pryce said, "Oh, and did you guys brought your slugs and blasters?"

Oleta and her friends took out their blasters, "Good. Now let's get started." As they began to search around their school in the night and it took them few hours later, "There's nothing around here…" Gardenia said, "And we've been searching and did not find anything," Maylene added, "Or clues." Fantina added, "Maybe… there's nothing around here," Wally suggested, "Aw, c'mon guys. If we don't figure out what cause all this… then we'll just have to call out," Pryce said, "Wh-What?!" Clay exclaimed in shock and his best friend starts to call out, "Yo! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Pryce, what're you doing?!" Maylene asked in alarm, "What? Just calling out so if someone or something will come out from the dark," he replied, "Hey, c'mon! Show yourself, you freak!" But nothing reply back, "Um… I think it's a bad idea to be here, Pryce…" Wally whispered, "Also calling out in the middle of the night."

"Fine. Guess there's nothing here after all," Pryce said, "C'mon, let's…" He began when, _"Dark…"_ A low creepy voice echoes throughout the school which startled the students, "Wh-What was that?" Gardenia asked, "I dunno…" Maylene muttered.

 _"It's… so… dark…"_ Again, the low creepy voice echoes throughout their school, "I-Is someone here? In our… school?" Wally whimpered in fear, "I bet someone is here in our school," Fantina said, "Dude… I don't like this…" Clay whimpered, " _It's… so, so… dark…"_ The low creepy voice is getting louder, "The voice is getting louder. Someone's coming our way…" Oleta muttered, "Get ready for your blasters everyone. And load up your slugs."

Oleta load her Thresher, Blade. Gardenia load her Vinedrill, Vine. Maylene load her Polero, Peon. Fantina load her Frightgeist, Ghost. Wally load his Speedstinger, Stinger. Pryce load his AquaBeek, Wave. And Clay load his Geoshard, Geo.

 _"Dark… It's so… dark…"_ The low creepy voice is getting louder and louder, "Get ready everyone and stay calm…" Oleta whispered when suddenly, a blue flame appeared before them, "What in the Slugterra?!" Oleta exclaimed in surprised and shock, "What are they?!" Maylene exclaimed in fearful when she saw the blue flame before her. Then more blue flames surrounded Oleta and her classmates! "What… What's going on?!" Gardenia exclaimed in frightful and fearful, _"It's so… dark…"_ The low creepy voice is coming from the blue flames, "I-I-I can't take it anymore! I'm too scared! WAAAAHHHHH!" Wally screams in terror and faints, "Wally!" Oleta exclaimed.

"Forget this, man! Sorry, I'm out!" Clay exclaimed and faints as well, "Hey man! Don't you want to see what will happen?!" Pryce asked before he looked at the blue flames, "Gah… this isn't… good… Maybe it is a bad idea after all…" Suddenly the ground started to shake like an earthquake, "What's happening," Fantina exclaimed and that's when a huge shadow looming over the students, _"Are you the one you called me?"_ A loud voice asked, _"You got some nerves! Come child! I'll show you the terror!"_ Then Oleta and her friends were surrounded in a pitch-black, "YYYYYYAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Pryce screams in horror and terror. And everything went black…

* * *

 **Yikes! What happen to Oleta and her friends?! The new chapter will come up soon. Have a Gokigenyo, everyone! Also have a Happy New Year to 2016! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I mean, Gokigenyo, everyone in the world! Yes, since the 2015 was over now 2016 is the brand New Year! Hope you guys enjoying. :)**

 **Oh, in flashback about what happen.**

 **Bold is voice speaking through the flashback.**

 **And italic is for explanations about the past also in thoughts in the minds. Including dreams.**

 **Also I don't own Slugterra.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Few minutes later, Oleta is the first one regain her conscious. "Ugh… What happen…?" She stood up her feet and looked around and still in her school along with her fainting friends, "Ugh… what just happen? The last thing I remember that we were investigating our school. Then out of nowhere… blue flames appeared. And then a huge shadow looming over us and everything went black," she muttered after she remember what happen.

Then her classmates woke up, "Wh-What happen?" Gardenia muttered, "We all… black out…?" Wally asked, "I guess we did," Maylene said then she notice, "Hey! Pryce and Clay are gone!"

"Fantina too!" Wally added, "Where… they gone to?" Oleta asked, "I know where they are," a familiar voice said, Oleta and her friends looked towards the owner's voice. It was Fantina. "Fantina! Thank goodness you're okay!" Gardenia said in relief, "But… where did you go?" Maylene question, "I was following Pryce and Clay." She explained, "Really?! Then where are they," Oleta asked, "Yeah. But first… how were you able to follow them while we were fainting?" Maylene questionable, "Well… it started this…"

 **(Flashback)**

 **While all of you fainted in fright… the huge shadow that was looming over us before it disappear. I was pretended to be fainted to see what happen next.**

 _The blue flames gather around the fainting Pryce and Clay and they carried them in an unknown force._

 **They were pulled away in an unknown force. So I decided to follow them…**

 _Fantina stood up her feet and quickly followed them._

 **(End flashback)**

Oleta and her friends were stun after Fantina explained to them, "Amazing! You don't really scared of them?" Gardenia asked, "Nope. Not at all. I quite like them. They remind me as a horror movie," she said with a proud smile, "Ugh… back to the story. After you follow them, where are they taking Pryce and Clay?" Oleta asked, "Come. Follow me." Fantina leads her friends.

As they follow Fantina, she led them into the same forest that Oleta and Wally were lost before the Shane Gang found them and lead them out of the forest, "They're in that creepy forest?!" Wally exclaimed in shock and fearful, "Yes. That's why those blues flames took Pryce and Clay away." Fantina said, "We-We're not going in… right?" Gardenia whimpered in fearful, "I'm so sorry about this… We don't have other chose," Fantina said.

Meanwhile at Shane Hideout. In Eli's room, he was sleeping peacefully until he is dreaming about his childhood friends and brothers.

 **(Eli's dream)**

 _Young Eli was running along the steep slope of a desert with two young boys, who were older than him and their names were Vert and Max, right behind him. "Vert! Max! Come on!" Young Eli shouted as he run fast, "Eli slow down!" Max shouted back, "Guys! Wait for me!" Vert yelled from the back as Max and Eli run ahead, "Hey, wait up!"_

 _"You're so slow, Vert. C'mon go faster!" Young Eli shouted, "I could! But-!" Just then Vert lost his footing, tripped, and tumbled down the slope screaming._

 **(End dream)**

In reality, Eli shot open his eyes with a gasp. He remember what happen to Vert when he slipped down the slope when they were kids. He's still blaming about Vert's broken left leg and blame himself and Max for leaving him behind. Then, a chirp snapped out his thoughts. Eli looked at Burpy and his slugs with worry expression. "It's okay, guys. It's just a dream. I'm fine," he said with a smile. Burpy hopped his owner's shoulders and Eli exit out his room for a small stroll around his home.

As he stroll around the hideout he notice someone inside the garage. It was Junjie meditating along with his slugs. Eli lean against the doorway of the garage, watching. "Couldn't sleep, Eli?" Junjie asked without looking from the back, "Oh, uh… yes. I just have a bad dream. That's all. So I decided to take a stroll," Eli said, "I dreamt about your childhood friends and brothers. And your friend was slipped down the slope by accident. You and your friend blame yourselves for leaving him behind." Junjie said which surprised Eli, "How… do you know?"

"I am the Slug Fu Master. I can sense that you were bother from your past childhood… from 13 years ago." He said, "Yeah… I blame everything after the accident." Eli said with a sad expression upon his face. Burpy looked at him with concern expression upon his face.

"Yeah… I just wonder if he's alright from the Surface," said Eli until the phone rings. He went over the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" He answered and a panicking voice from the phone line was talking too fast that Eli can't understand, "Whoa, slow down ma'am. I can't understand when you talk like that." Eli said.

The woman from the phone took a deep breath and explained to Eli, "So you're saying your daughter is missing? In the middle of the night?" The woman replied and says to Eli about her daughter's disappearance, "I see… We're on our way." Eli placed back the phone and turned to Junjie, "Junjie, we got business to do." The Slug Fu Master nodded and they both headed to their friends' rooms to wake them up.

Back with Oleta and her friends, they walk through the creepy forest. Maylene looked a bit chill out when she sees spooky dead trees around her and her friends. "Jeez… This forest gives me a goosebumps…" Gardenia muttered, "You can say that again…" Maylene said quietly.

"Y-Yeah… I can't believe we come back here…" Wally whimpered, then Oleta and Fantina stop their tracks, "Hey, look over there." The two girls pointed a light glowing purple from few distanced away from them, "What's that?" Wally asked, "Let's find out." Oleta said as she and her friends head towards the light glowing purple.

* * *

 **Okay, hope you guys liking it. And Happy New Year! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't update. I was very busy from my school since the whole holiday is over. Now I return to school and felt so tired… But I was able to update this chapter. So please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Oleta and her friends reached the mystery light glowing purple, though it was just actually crystals. "Wow… they're so pretty," Maylene muttered in awe, "Yeah. But why all these crystal doing here," Wally asked, "I dunno…" Oleta said and caught something in her eye. She pointed out and says, "Hey guys, look over there."

Her friends looked over what Oleta was pointed at and it's a cave, "Oh, it's a cave. But where does it lead to?" Gardenia questioned, "Let's find out then," Fantina said. Meanwhile, Eli and his gang were talking to Oleta and her friends' parents. "I see. So your kids sneak out of your houses and went off somewhere?" Trixie questioned, "Yes. And we have no idea where they are," Gardenia's father said with worry expression upon his face.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to find them." Eli said, "Eli," Junjie called, "Yeah, Junjie?"

"I have sense the children's presence somewhere," he said, "Really? Then where they are?" Kord asked the Slug Fu Master. Meanwhile back at the creepy forest and with Oleta and her friends. They walk down the dark cave but they stay close so they won't get lost, "It's so… dark… I can see anything…" Wally whimpered. That's when Oleta and Fantina saw a light up ahead, "Hey look everyone. That must be a way out," both girls reported, "Then let's go! I don't wanna stay this dark cave anymore!" Maylene said, "Me too!" Gardenia added, "So am I!" Wally said with a whimper.

As they head towards the light and exit out the dark cave. They found themselves a dead end. There's no way out. "Dead end? This is odd," Oleta said aloud and suddenly startled when she and her friends heard a familiar voices, _"Hey… is that Oleta's voice?"_

"That voice! Clay, is that you!?" Wally exclaimed in shock, _"Is that Wally's voice?"_

"Pryce too!" Maylene exclaimed, "Guys! Where are you," Gardenia shouted, _"We… don't know. It's so dark… It's so pitch-black… Get us out of here!"_ Pryce exclaimed in fearful, _"Calm down, Mr. Glacier…"_ A voice, yet familiar to Oleta and her friends, "Hey! Is that… Vic Principal Volkner Beacon?!" Maylene exclaimed in shock. _"Yes… I have no idea how I ended up here…"_ Vic Principal Volkner said, _"But… I felt very uncomfortable when this place is so very, very dark. Very completely total darkness…"_

"Hang on you three! We're gonna get you guys out!" Oleta said in brave mood when everything went black, "Eh?! Why the area suddenly black out?!" Maylene exclaimed in questionably as her body started to shake in fearful. And that's when a cold voice echoes throughout the darkness, _"Oh, really?"_

"Gah! Wh-Who's there!?" Gardenia shouted in fearful, "Show yourself!" Fantina demanded, _"I am… DR. BLAKK!"_ Then a huge flash of light blinded Oleta and her friends. When the light died down. In front of them was Dr. Blakk, shocking Oleta and her friends, "Dr. Blakk?! But I thought he's gone for good!" Wally exclaimed in shock, terror, and fearful.

"I was… But I'm back now! And nothing can't stop me!" Dr. Blakk said and pull out a blaster. Oleta swiftly fired Blade and transform. He charge towards Dr. Blakk performing **_Throttlebite_** as he curls into a flat circle and spins like a saw blade. Dr. Blakk fired a ghoul Hop Rock as both slugs collided each other. Blade was able to defeat Dr. Blakk's ghoul Hop Rock, however, it is not a ghoul Hop Rock. It's just a normal Hop Rock, "Huh? Hey, the ghoul Hop Rock change back to its normal form?" Gardenia questions in confusion.

"Okay… this is confusing…" Maylene said, "Hmmm… something's not right," Fantina muttered, "You will not stop, you little brats!" Dr. Blakk yelled, fired a ghoul Armashelt. Gardenia fired Vine, her Vinedrill, and he transformed. He collided with the ground and vines grew out of it. The vines grabbed the ghoul Armashelt and slowed it down. It turned back into its protoform and was threw to the ground. The vines grew back to the ground and Vine hopped out of it.

The ghoul Armashelt change back to its normal self, "That Armashelt change back too," Gardenia said and that's when Oleta realized something and form an idea. She loaded Stella, her Phosphoro, and shoot towards Dr. Blakk. Stella transform and perform **_Flashbang_** as she temporarily blind Dr. Blakk.

Quickly loaded Storm, her Tormato, transform and she perform **_Galestorm_**. She stops in mid-air and blows gale force winds at Dr. Blakk which he was blow away. "Fantina! Shot your Frightgeist, Ghost!" Oleta ordered. Fantina was a confused about her orders but nodded. So she shoot her Frightgeist, Ghost as he transform into a hideous zombie. He preform **_Frightningrod_** as he hits Dr. Blakk. The overwhelming, uncontrollable fright response was gaining effect on Dr. Blakk.

Oleta loaded Hoppy, her Hop Rock, and shoot him. Hoppy transform and perform **_Scrapnel_** as he exploded in flight, creating a burst of glowing hot shrapnel toward Dr. Blakk. Still effect by **_Frightningrod_** he started to run when Maylene fired her Polero, Peon. He transform and perform **_Bolorino_**. Peon's body stretches between his two heads creating a spinning trip line and he hit the frighten Dr. Blakk.

Dr. Blakk now felt dizzy as he collapse to the ground in defeated. "We… We beat him!" Wally exclaimed as Oleta's friends cheer in victory. Oleta slowly approached the unconscious Dr. Blakk until his body glow bright in blue, "Whoa!" Oleta yelp in surprise and in few moments as the light died, Dr. Blakk is nowhere to be seen again. Except a little slug that looked so similar to a Frightgeist and Flaringo. But its color were dark and light blue with silver stripes on its back. The hybrid little slug opened its eyes revealing yellow eyes.

"Whoa… what kind of slug is that?" Maylene asked, "I dunno…" Wally muttered as the hybrid little slug looked a bit scared. Oleta gently held out her hand to the hybrid little slug, "It's okay. We won't hurt you," she said. Hearing her words the hybrid little slug hopped on Oleta's hand and chirps.

"I see you're a Nightix Slug, are you?" Oleta asked and it nodded its head, "A Nightix Slug? I heard about it. Nightix's protoform abilities are creating spooky illusions and disguise itself into any people," Fantina explained, "And also it can summon blue flames that we encounter," Oleta added, she looked at the Nightix Slug, who scared now after what it done. "Hey… don't feel scared. I know how you feel." Oleta said with a gently smile.

Then the Hop Rock and Armashelt hopped towards Oleta and her friends. They chirped as if they were trying to tell Oleta and her friends, "What did they say?" Wally questionably, "I really dunno, Wally," Maylene said, "I think… these slugs are Nightix's friends." Oleta said, "Really?" Gardenia replied and Oleta nodded.

"I hate to interrupt," Fantina began to say, "We need to find Pryce, Clay, and Vic Principal Volkner Beacon right now."

"Oh! You're right," Maylene exclaimed, "But… we have no idea we they are," Wally said, "Maybe the Nightix Slug knows," Gardenia suggested, "Can you little guy?" Oleta asked as the Nightix Slug nodded its head. It hopped off Oleta's hand and landed on the ground. Then its body began to glow neon blue. In few second, Pryce, Clay, and Vic Principal appeared out of nowhere!

"We're out! WE'RE FINALLY OUT!" Clay cried, relief that he's no longer in the dark place anymore, "You guys alright?" Maylene asked, "Yes. We're fine Mrs. Cobble," Vic Principal Volkner said with a smile, "Good to hear it." Oleta said as the Nightix Slug hopped on her shoulders along with its two slug friends.

"I'll say…" Pryce muttered, "That dark place is so terrible!"

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Oleta said as she and her friends and their Vic Principal head out the exit.

* * *

 **Okay! As you are wondering about the Nightix Slug. It's a fanmade slug, made by me. Hope you guys like the new slug. Have a Gokigenyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gokigenyo, everyone! This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As Oleta and her friends along with their Vic Principal Volkner exit out the creepy forest safe and sound. "Whew… I'm so glad we're out of that freaky forest," Maylene said in relief, "Me too," Wally added.

"Freeze!" A boom voice exclaimed, cause Oleta and everyone to stop their tracks, "Yikes!" Pryce and Clay yelped in surprise as the light hit their eyes, blinding them. "We found them! And Vic Principal Volkner is with them as well!"

Oleta and her friends looked towards the voice to see the Shane Gang and their parents, "Oleta!" Alice rush over her daughter, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Where were you young lady?! You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry, mom. My friends and I were searching our Vic Principal. And he's alright. Safe and sound," Oleta explained, "And we know what cause all the spooky things and stuffs," Maylene added, "Really?" Trixie asked, "It's because of this slug." Oleta held out her hand to show everyone the slug.

"Why it's a Nightix Slug." Kord said, "Yeah. It's the one who cause all the spooky things and stuffs." Gardenia explained, "I see. Well, that's explain everything. But still!" Eli looked at Oleta and her friends with a sternly expression. "You kids are lot of trouble now. Wondering out in the night?"

"Now, now, Mr. Shane. These children show their courage especially Mrs. Barr here," Vic Principal Volkner said, "She showed her braver and so very fearless. She and her friends worked together."

"Is that so?" Trixie asked in surprised, "I agreed with him," said a female voice. Everyone turn around to see a woman about Volkner's age. "Principal Candice Icicle!" All the students exclaimed in surprised, "I agreed that Oleta and her friends did show their braver. And they did a great job for saving dear Volkner's life." She said.

"I see. Oleta is very brave girl when she try to swing the tree branch to hit me." Kord said, "I'm so sorry…" Oleta apologized, "It's alright." He said.

"Yeah, uh, what are gonna do with the Nightix?" Wally asked and the Nightix hopped on Oleta, giving her nuzzled on her neck. "Huh, guess he likes you," Eli remarked, "Really? Wow, guess he quickly gain trust to me," Oleta said, "But one thing: how did you find us here?" Fantina asked, "I sense your presences. And it led us here and we found you exit out the forest," Junjie explained, "Whoa. How can you do that?" Maylene asked.

Junjie just smiled in respond, "You will soon find out. Once you're older enough," he said. With that, everyone headed to their homes and get some sleep.

In Oleta's house. Oleta was fix a small bed for Midnight, that she named her Nightix Slug, "Here we go. You'll have a good night rest." Midnight smiled a bit and hopped on the small bed and fall asleep.

Oleta smiled at her new slug. She then head to her bed and laid down as she falls asleep.

* * *

 **Hehe… sorry, guys. Guess this is a short chapter. Thanks for reading. And Have a Gokigenyo! ;)**


End file.
